


shotgun kiss(CA)

by silberyin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin
Summary: 文中的預言出自《好預兆》的小說和影集，為了劇情所以混用，但都是作者寫出來的，沒有自編的預言。我覺得女巫的個性超讚XD最後面的隱形車請大家自行想像~





	shotgun kiss(CA)

Anathema對眼前的情況不知所措。

在世界末日結束之後，她在Tadfield開了一家小店，店裡販賣各式各樣稀奇古怪的小玩意兒，Newton對電腦一竅不通，但對於製做手工藝品卻頗有天分。Anathema雖然燒掉了新的預言，卻對原本的資料卡念念不忘，畢竟那是她從小到大的生活重心，於是她將資料卡重新繪製，弄出一副精美的塔羅牌，除了卡片上不是華麗的圖騰，而是沒有人看得懂的怪異小詩之外，在功能上並沒有多少差別。顧客可以詢問，然後抽卡，由Anathema解讀答案──說白點就是連蒙帶騙，每回77歐元，沒想到居然讓她混得風生水起，成為小有名氣的占卜師。Anathema早就想過她會面對各種奇怪的問題，然而她卻沒有想過，必需要面對眼前這位顧客。

「呃、嗯，惡魔先生，你真的要……占卜？」

「Crowley。我是要你解決我的問題，至於你要使用什麼方式都無所謂。」

Anathema覺得自己從來沒有這麼不知所措過，甚至是在面對世界末日時都沒有這般擔憂，畢竟無法阻止世界末日的結果不過就是一死，而惹怒上古惡魔的下場，絕對是生不如死的麻煩。

「好吧，好吧。」Anathema拿出女巫卡牌「你要問什麼？」

「天使。」

果然。Anathema在內心雀躍歡呼。她真的很怕惡魔問些地獄的未來之類的問題，她可完全不知道答案，要是說得太離譜，也許會被眼前的惡魔整死──她可以相信Mr.Crowley沒有惡劣到會因此殺掉她，但她肯定如果他要一個人類崩潰，還是非常容易的事。感情問題的話Anathema可有把握得多，再怎麼說她也是個人類，情感經驗比大部分的超自然生物要複雜多了。

「Mr.Fell？關於哪一個方面呢？」

「他說……不是……」

「什麼？」

「他說過我們不是朋友！」Crowley自暴自棄地開口「他甚至表示過一點都不喜歡我！雖然我知道這不是真的，但是……我想知道他究竟是站在哪一邊的？」

Anathema目瞪口呆地看著眼前的惡魔，心想這還需要問？果然是旁觀者清。

「好吧，那……抽張卡？」

Crowley隨意地從卡牌中抽出一張，連半點猶豫都沒有，這種時候Anathema便能清楚地認知到眼前這人絕對不是人類。她在內心暗自祈禱千萬不要抽到象徵世界末日的預言卡，否則她都不知道該怎麼解釋才好。

「噢，這張呀。」Anathema鬆了口氣「你自己看看？」

Crowley掀開預言卡，卡面上用漂亮的花體字書寫：1002。他並非他所聲稱的自己。

「喔，所以我也是他最好的朋友。」

Anathema覺得自己的白眼可以翻回中世紀。

「I think you are in a flirtationship.」[1]

「什麼？」Crowley幾乎要從座位上跳起來「我才沒有想要跟他談戀愛！」

「但你跟他調情啊。」女巫的後裔打斷Crowley未說出口的反駁「抽一張，想想你們下一步該怎麼走。」

Anathema本來以為Crowley會拒絕，沒想到惡魔只是沉思了一會兒，便伸出手，小心謹慎地抽出一張預言卡，而他遞給Anathema的姿態，就像手上拿的是天堂寄來的戰帖。

「喔，這張。」Anathema唸出卡片上的預言「4020。任命運之輪轉動，讓心結合，除吾之火光，另有火源；當旋風旋轉，彼此靠近。」

「什麼意思？」

「接吻。」

「What？」

「我和Newton第一次接吻前抽到的預言卡，僅供參考。」

「那跟火有什麼關係？人類的舌頭難道能吐火嗎？」

「這個嘛，」Anathema停頓半晌「我們……有向彼此汲取一些、體溫。」

面對Crowley依舊困惑的臉，Anathema不再解釋。

「剩下的答案您得自行尋找了，Mr.Crowley。」Anathema起身將貴客請出店門「畢竟我和Newton的情況和你們的情形有所差別。」

Anathema沒說出口的是，她覺得也就是種族和性別這樣無關緊要的小差異罷了。

看見下一位推門而入的顧客時，Anathema幾乎都要罵髒話了。

「噢，女巫小姐，」Aziraphale扭捏地打招呼「您好，我是來──」

「占卜？」

「是的。您怎麼知道的？」

「直覺。」Anathema想，今天真是個特別的日子，晚點該去買張彩券「請坐，您想知道什麼？」

「是這樣的，在那天結束後，Crowley問我是否要搬去與他同住，而我──」

「Are you in a flirtationship？」

「不是！我們沒有調、調調情！」

「沒有？但你們不是在交往嗎？」Anathema將卡牌推到Aziraphale面前「先釐清一下你們之間的關係？」

Aziraphale沉默半晌，便以優雅的姿態抽出其中一張卡牌，和惡魔一樣沒有半分猶豫，除了沒有那般粗魯罷了。Anathema接過卡牌，看了一眼，便笑出聲來。

「3001。鷹巢後方，大白楊木倒地。」Anathema說「那在空軍基地後方，是條情人巷。」

「什、什麼？」Aziraphale的臉瞬間緋紅「那大白楊木是什麼意思？」

「白楊象徵茫然未知的恐懼，或許是你終於克服了那種難以名狀的畏懼？」

Aziraphale在Anathema話語未完的時候就已經想明白了。那是負罪感。他想起遙遠的年代，基督之子被釘上十字架，神聖的鮮血染紅蒼白的楊木。

「……什麼時候？」

Anathema聳肩，將卡牌再次攤開。看見Aziraphale抽出的卡牌時，女巫面露困惑。

「2315。或曰事起於倫敦鎮，或曰紐約，皆不然，因其地為泰得司地，彼威力無比，勢如領地騎士，分世界為四，率暴風雨而至。這是……代表從上次的世界末日開始？」

「不是。那是──」Aziraphale硬生生地打斷自己，將鈔票遞給Anathema「謝謝你的占卜。」

「呃，好的。」Anathema愣愣地看著Aziraphale離開小屋，內心充滿疑惑「難道我說錯了？」

Anathema確實說錯了。泰得司地恐怕不是指現在的Tadfield，那讓Aziraphale想起伊甸園，氣候永遠舒適合宜，植物總是生長旺盛，在那裡，他見證了世界的第一場雨，雨勢滂沱，而他伸展雪白的羽翼，替身邊的惡魔擋去雨水，因為不想讓可能是聖水的雨落在那個惡魔身上，畢竟他是在他守候伊甸園的這段漫長時光中，唯一一個和自己交談的生物。

因為Crowley，讓他的生命不再那般孤寂。

那是他們相識的起源、相知的開始，也是相愛的序章。

這個認知讓Aziraphale豁然開朗。他想，或許是時候讓白楊十字架倒下了。

Aziraphale匆忙地回到他的小書店中，他覺得此刻的他需要鼻煙壺讓自己清醒，他翻箱倒櫃地尋找時，就聽見店門發出聲響。

「抱歉，今天沒有開──」

「天使，你在幹麻呢？」Crowley的嘴裡叼著菸草「要搬家？」

「不是，我──」Aziraphale忽然覺得手足無措，六千年來面對Crowley不曾有過這樣的心情「你怎麼來了？」

「來喝茶？」

Crowley看起來很平靜，實際上內心緊張得要命。在前往書店的路途上，他已經想得非常清楚，他體內永恆焚燒的天火總是讓他心煩意亂，只有Aziraphale的聖光可以平息他的焦躁，讓他的靈魂獲得真正的安寧。

只是如今不知該如何開口，他要怎麼知曉Aziraphale內心的想法？如果他對他的感情並不相同，那麼他們之間又該怎麼走下去？

他走向他的天使，看見Aziraphale放棄般地停下尋找物件的動作。Crowley以為Aziraphale會要他把嘴裡的捲菸給拿掉，沒想到他不但沒有這樣要求，還向Crowley索取香菸。

「Crowley，我、我也想要抽根菸……」

「……認真的？」

Crowley凝視Aziraphale的表情，在確認對方沒有開玩笑的意思以後，才從口袋裡掏出菸盒，讓Aziraphale抽起裡面的細菸。他看著Aziraphale將用嫣紅的嘴唇含住濾嘴，水光瀲灩的雙眸抬起轉向他，Crowley覺得Aziraphale的目光穿透他濃黑的墨鏡，直直地看到他的內心深處。

Aziraphale在等著Crowley替他點火，對於惡魔來說，這是個只需打下響指的簡單活兒。他看見Crowley的手指抽動兩下，緩慢地接近他，將他嘴裡香菸發紅的菸頭貼上他嘴裡叼著的捲菸上。Aziraphale可以感覺到有什麼順著菸火點燃了他的細菸，沿路燒進了他的心底。

微風穿過窗戶，拂過兩人的髮梢，Aziraphale的菸頭明明滅滅。Crowley狠狠地吸了一口菸，夾菸的手指扣住Aziraphale柔軟的頭髮，吻上Aziraphale才剛碰觸一回濾嘴的唇，菸味充斥在兩人的唇齒之間。

清淡又濃烈。

Anathema關上店門，回到櫃台收拾物品，今天的她真的太累了，在精神上已經不想再接待任何客人。她看著手裡的卡牌，猶豫半晌，還是坐了下來。

「嗯，我想知道，他們倆……後來怎麼了？」Anathema喃喃自語「關於他們今天詢問的事情。」

她閉上雙眼，快速地抽出一張卡牌，用天使與惡魔抽卡的方式。

「上吧，孩子，願你好運。Anathema，我的後裔，我相信他的尺寸不俗且、喔，」Anathema將卡牌放回去「誰是那個、哎喲！」

Anathema咬到了自己的舌頭，她閉上了嘴。

「好的，好的，我不說了。我不該好奇的。」

她看著那張畫有紅色愛心的卡牌，笑了起來。

「怎麼了？」Newton已經回家了，正在替她關上店門「發生什麼事了嗎？」

「沒什麼。」Anathema勾起Newton的手，往房間走去「只是印證巫女的預言從不出錯罷了。」

[1]flirt是「調情」，relationship則是指「關係」。因此flirtationship是指在一段關係裡雙方只有調情、曖昧，卻沒有進一步進展的情況

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的預言出自《好預兆》的小說和影集，為了劇情所以混用，但都是作者寫出來的，沒有自編的預言。  
我覺得女巫的個性超讚XD  
最後面的隱形車請大家自行想像~


End file.
